I'm Sorry My Conscience Called In Sick Again
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 12. I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I can't. Number 12 in While He Was Away Series.


**Recap**

_"God I've missed you" she said against his lips_

_"You could have had me" he said back, before crashing his lips to hers again._

_His hand moved lower as it had a life of its own until it reached a place that he shouldn't be touching in this place._

_"Please I need you inside me" she said against his neck_

**Now**

"I can't Nick's waiting outside for me" he stilled his movements  
"Tell him you've changed your mind" he forcefully grabbed her shoulders and moved her away from him.  
"No I'm not like that. I'll call you after I'm done if its not too late. Make sure he doesn't touch you"  
"I learn from my mistakes" _and so do I princess _she kissed him once before allowing him to go. He left with a smile on his excited to see what would happen next, and the fact that the words _I need you inside me _got his blood boiling to a very high extent. There was just a minor detail he left out.

He was never going to call her.

Shift rolled around again and he was buttoning up his shirt when a pissed off Sara came in, looking rather tired and frazzled at the ends, she through a death glare to anyone who tried talking to her, and Greg would bet fifty bucks she'd be growling and foaming at the mouth by shift's end.

He really didn't know how it happened but he was left alone with her, the people with the good sense had fled leaving him to catch the wrath of this pissed off woman.

"How come you didn't call?" she asked rather calmly to an extent that it dripped with poison  
"Funny story, the game really wasn't that good and we ended up falling asleep from sheer boredness, Katie found us hours later when she came home and when I noticed the time I figured you were already sleeping" he used in a tone and gave her a look that would have her eating out the palm of his hand, speaking of which he really should wash them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done so. Wiping imaginary dust away off his hands he stepped closer towards her, he planned on doing nothing but if the occasion called for it, a tiny kiss could be called into play.

She said nothing as she changed but he could see the angriness fall away around the edges.

"Are you busy after shift?" she asked closing her locker, the anger that had holed up there was gone.  
"Nope free as a kite"  
"I think the expression is free as a bird" she smiled moving past him.

He looked after her as she walked away making a mental note to take the most gruesome case tonight because he didn't want to be around her when she found out everything he had just told her had been a lie.

Just to his luck Nick and Sara were paired together and he just knew it was bound to come up sooner rather than later. He just didn't know how soon as Nick and Sara logged evidence.  
"How was the game last night?"  
"Amazing it was really touch and go for a bit but my team finally won"

"So it wasn't boring?" she questioned confused

"No just the opposite in fact, although Greg did leave right after that saying something about errands he needed to run"

"What time was that at?"

"Why you so curious?"

"Just wondering"

"Around noon I think, the man left me so I ended up persuading Katie to come home for lunch"

"Do you need me here?"

"No I think I can log the rest myself not too much more to do"

"Thanks" she walked out of the room intent of finding the man who'd stared her in the eye and lied flatly.

"Hey Griss, you know where Greg is?"

"Uh ya body dump out in Henderson why?"

"No reason I'll wait till he comes back" she faked a smile and nodded moving on, figuring out how she could catch him.

--

She had been sitting there the last hour watching him, it was on the verge of a little freakish cause in that hour she hadn't muttered, spoken, asked or assumed anything, that in itself was a little creepy.

"How's your case going?" he finally asked, he couldn't work under these conditions, no reply she just stared at him harder.

"Look either you're going to help or get the hell out" he said rather rudely and that seemed to get her out of whatever trance she was in.

"What errands did you have to run?" she asked at last

"When?" _umm oh ya yesterday after I left Nick's house after an amazing game I know that and apparently you do too _

"After you left Nick's apartment yesterday"

"Oh ya Katie came home for lunch so I left" _a little truth he had suggest Nick get her home so he could leave without having to be rude _

"Nick said you left before"

"Potato, potato, before or after does it really make a difference when I left. Oh right it does I was supposed to call you. You didn't wait by the phone did you?" he faked concern, her lack of answer told him she had and he almost laughed out loud.

"I wish I could say sorry, but I can't"

* * *

A/N: Still don't own it. Going to take a break from this series for a while just cause I need the Nick/Katie storyline to catch up with this one cause somethings are going to happen that will need all characters. Shouldn't be too long of a break, I do have the next one ready to go but we'll see what kind of response I get from this one first. 


End file.
